1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more specifically, to the data transmission method and apparatus of a machine-type communication apparatus in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
A global system for mobile communication (GSM) is wireless technology developed as a system for standardizing a wireless communication system in Europe, and a general packet radio service (GPRS) is technology for providing packet switched data service in circuit switched data service that is provided by GSM. GPRS forms a GSM/EDGE radio access network (GERAN). A universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) is a wireless communication system based on wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA). An evolved-UMTS terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) is a wireless communication system based on orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA).
Machine-type communication (MTC) is one type of data communication including one or more entities that do not require an interaction with a human being. That is, MTC refers to a concept in which a machine device not a mobile station (MS) that is used by a human being performs communication using the existing network, such as a GERAN, a UMTS, or long-term evolution (LTE). A machine device used in MTC may be called an MTC device, and the MTC device includes various devices, such as a vending machine and a machine for measuring the water level of a dam. That is, MTC may be widely applied to a variety of fields. Since an MTC device has a different feature from a common MS, and thus services optimized for MTC may be different from services optimized for human to human communication. MTC may be characterized in different market scenarios, data communication, small costs and efforts, a very large number of potential communication terminals, a wide service area, and low traffic per MS, as compared with the present mobile network communication service.
If an MTC device is deployed in the GERAN, a traffic load on the GERAN may be weighted according to the traffic characteristics of the MTC device. Since this may generate a problem that service for the existing MS may be deteriorated, it is necessary to flexibly manage the allocation of the resources of the MTC device depending on the traffic characteristics of the MTC device and/or current network congestion in order to reduce a traffic load due to the MTC device.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient method of controlling congestion that may be generated depending on the traffic of an MTC device.